


Maji de aishiteru kara

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fights, Flowers, Jealousy, M/M, Making Up
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Mais, tandis qu’il repensait au ton qu’il avait utilisé, aux mots qu’il avait dits, à comment il avait invité Kei à s’en aller avec Kota, en disant qu’il aurait était bien sûr plus heureux avec lui… il devait admettre qu’il avait exagéré.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Maji de aishiteru kara

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

  
Maji de aishiteru kara  
(Car je t’aime vraiment)

  
Hikaru se sentait profondément mal à l’aise.   
Il était en face de la porte de la maison, et il ne pouvait pas se décider à entrer.   
Cet après-midi il s’était disputé avec Kei, et il était sorti pour aller à travailler en hurlant contre lui.   
Il avait été de mauvais humeur pendant toute la durée du filmage du YY Jumping, sans même réussir à le cacher très bien.   
Ça n’avait pas été une dispute grave, pas dans les motivations, au moins.   
Il s’était plaint avec Kei pour une faible jalousie envers Yabu. Il était commencé avec un remarque sarcastique sur la façon dont les deux se regardaient complices, il était passé à spéculer et, sans même s’en rendre compte, il s’était retrouvé à crier, tandis que le plus vieux faisait le même avec lui.   
Il haïssait se disputer avec Kei.   
Et il le haïssait car, outre le fait qu’il s’était toujours considéré quelqu’un de pacifique, conduire Kei à s’en prendre comme ça, le conduire à crier, le conduire à un tel point d’irritation, n’était pour rien facile.   
Et il se sentait horriblement coupable, comme chaque foi dont il était capable de lui faire atteindre son point de rupture.   
Il s’était attardé pendant tout l’après-midi, en essayant de trouver une solution qui ne comportait nécessairement son prostration aux pieds d’Inoo, qui ne comportait lui faire implorer pardon car, dans ce cas il devait l’admettre, il se trompait, manifestement.   
Non pas qu’ils n’avaient eu discussions de cette nature, au contraire.   
Quand Hikaru était de mauvais humeur, ou quand était suffisante la plus petite bagatelle pour provoquer sa susceptibilité, la jalousie contre Yabu était son sujet favori.   
Mais, tandis qu’il repensait au ton qu’il avait utilisé, aux mots qu’il avait dits, à comment il avait invité Kei à s’en aller avec Kota, en disant qu’il aurait était bien sûr plus heureux avec lui… il devait admettre qu’il avait exagéré.   
C’était pour cette raison qu’il se retrouvait en face de la porte, avec un air douteux dans le visage en une rose dans la main.   
Il ne savait même ce qui lui avait traversé l’esprit quand il l’avait achetée.   
Il savait seulement qu’il s’était senti inspiré, et ça lui avait semblée une bonne façon pour faire la paix sans autres discussions et incompréhensions.   
Ou, au moins, il avait pensé ça ; au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait à la maison, toutefois, sa confiance était diminuée, tellement que maintenant il ne pouvait pas se décider à entrer.   
Enfin il devait se donner du courage, car qu’il le voulait ou non, passer la nuit dans le palier n’était pas une option praticable.   
Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, silencieusement, en essayant de passer inaperçu.   
Et il eut de chance, au moins jusqu’à il arriva dans le salon.   
Inoo était assis dans le canapé, les jambes croisées et les lunettes basses dans la nez, occupé à souligner un livre.   
Il leva à peine le regard quand il le vit entrer.   
« Salut. » murmura-t-il, pour ensuit tourner à nouveau l’attention au livre.   
Hikaru resta ferme.   
Il le vit souligner une autre paire des phrases, avant de s’arrêter et prendre un regard confus.   
Il leva à nouveau la tête et écarquilla les yeux.   
« Et ça, qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi.   
Le plus jeune cacha la fleur dans le dos, un geste plus instinctif qu’utile, et ensuite il recula.   
« Ce n’est pas rien. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que j’ai pensé quand… » il commença à dire, mais Kei l’arrêta avec un geste de la main.   
Il se releva du canapé, gracieux, et il se dirigea lentement vers lui, le regard fixé sur la rose dans ses mains.   
Une fois atteint il la prit, et il resta absorbé en la regardant pendant quelques seconds de plus.   
Enfin, il regarda son copain.   
« Je ne te pensais pas homme d’offrir des fleurs. » il lui dit, d’un ton que Hikaru ne put pas interpréter.  
Il se limita à hausser les épaules et grimacer.   
« Je le sais. De temps en temps je me surprends moi-même. » murmura-t-il, tandis qu’il continuait à regarder Kei, pour comprendre s’il allait le taquiner ou non pour son geste tellement… infantile, peut-être.   
Mais Kei avait un air enchanté. Il retourna la fleur dans les mains comme s’il n’avait jamais vu une rose dans sa vie, en testant la consistance des pétales et en portant la pointe d’un doigt sur une épine, comme pour constater si ça piquait ou non.   
Après ce qui semblait un temps infini à Hikaru, il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.   
Il était heureux.   
« Merci, Hikka. Personne ne m’avait jamais offert des fleurs auparavant ! » il lui dit, d’un ton subtilement excité.   
Le plus jeune sourit, avec une timidité peu typique, et il essaya de détendre l’atmosphère, qui le faisait sentir sans doute mal à l’aise.   
« J’espère bien ! Qui devait t’offrir des fleurs, sinon ? » il lui demanda, et hocha la tête. « Si je ne pensais pas à toi… » il laissa la phrase en suspens et rit légèrement.   
Il suivit son copain avec les yeux, tandis que Kei chercha un vase mince où mettre la rose.   
Il sourit.   
Son capacité de s’exciter pour les choses plus simples, était une des choses qu’il aimait le plus en lui.   
C’était vrai qu’il était très difficile se disputer avec Kei.   
Mais c’était aussi vrai qu’il était sacrement bon faire la paix avec lui. 


End file.
